


Inspire

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Art, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Post-Season/Series 02, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Rex isn't an artist, but Sabine encourages him.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus & CT-7567 | Rex, Space Family (Star Wars Rebels)
Kudos: 24





	Inspire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the drabble_zone on DW prompt good advice.

Rex isn’t an artist. He doesn’t have Sabine’s need to paint and draw and yet every time he sees the blank half mask Kanan wears it makes something inside him consider designs. Then Sabine sits next to him, opens a box of paint pens then hands over the mask.

“It’s been inspiring you and the only way to settle that feeling is to draw,” she advises. “I can show you how to seal it after.”

Rex considers her words, then the paint, before he talks to Kanan. With permission given and questioned asked he reaches for a pen and paints.


End file.
